Way of The Letter
Way of The Letter is the third episode of Welcome To Nicktropolis The plot is that Y-Guy fears that he is too weak to be in the group, so he runs away. While he ran away, a wise person shows him how to do "Letter Attacks". Meanwhile, the rest of the gang look for him. Script (Theme Song) (The gang is seen battling LT Fan and the other villians in the city) LT Fan: MUWHAHA! You'll never beat my giant Spider-Bot! RACK: Spider-Bot, Spider-Bot, does whatever a Spider-Bot- LT Fan: NOT THAT! Joe Wari: Come on, guys! Invader Rob: HII-YA! *kicks a LT-Bot* Mango: *throws hmself onto the self-destruct button on the Spider-Bot) RACK: Can he swing, from a we- (The Spider-Bot explodes) LT Fan: I SHALL RETURN! Joe Wari: THAT WAS AWESOME! MattBoo: Agreed! Y-Guy *Arrives* What did I miss? Joe Wari: Eh...nothing. Gray: It was amazing! There was LT-Bots, a giant robotic spider, and free cake! Y-Guy: Free cake? And I missed it!! AWWWWWWWWWWWW. Mango: Yeah! And the cake was- Joe Wari: Come on, let's go to the base (The Heroes walk to the base) Y-Guy: *sighs* (Later) (Y-Guy is writting a note) (Y-Guy walks out) Invader Rob: Hey, there's a note! MattBoo: Let's see. It says "Dear Everybody,I have left the group,because I am too weak to be in it. DO NOT come looking for me. Bye." Jelly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicky: Joey,Y-Guy weft. Joe Wari: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go get Brandon,Grey,and Smib. Brandon: This is terrible. No more randomness. Grey: That stinks,but i''ll live.'' Smib: Who's Y-Guy? Everyone else beats Smib up with a baseball bat. Smib: Oh,yeah! He's that letter. Invader Rob: We have to find him! MattBoo: But look,he said DO NOT come looking for me. Nicky: Den wets go look for him! Joe Wari: *sighs* Alright.... (The Gang go look for him) (Meanwhile) Y-Guy: *sighs* I'll never be strong....I'll always be we- (He finds a building) Y-Guy: Look,S-Guy's Dojo for Letter Creatures! S-Guy: Come in,young grasshopper. Y-Guy: Hello,Sensei S-Guy. I want....TO BECOME STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S-Guy: You will have to learn...the art of "Letter Attacks" Y-Guy: What..? S-Guy: Follow me. (Meanwhile) LT Fan: Hmm...maybe we make giant cy-..no..no LT Shark: WHAT'S OUR NEW PLAN ALREADY?!? Professor Carrotstein: I know! We can make...................................a clone of RACK. Dr. Boom: I don't think that will turn out so well. RACK: Derp. LT Fan: I've got it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We shall make an army of ......................"ELC" LT Shark: Wut? Professor Carrotstein: Evil Letter Creatures! RACK: Magically delicious! All of the villains: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay? (Meanwhile) MattBoo: It's hopeless! He's nowhere! Jelly: Maybe he's-no, no. Oh, maybe he's-wait, no. Joe Wario: Hey, what's that? Nicky: Ice Cream! Brandon: No,not that! Joe Wari: That! (The group looks at a huge building,and they think they see Y-Guy!) Gray: FOR Y-GUY!!!!!!!!!!! (The Gang run into the building) Joe Wari: Y-Guy, we're so glad we fou- E-Guy: I'M NOT Y-GUY! MWHAHAHAHA! (E-Guy knocks them out, and drags them to the villian's lair) LT Fan: Great! My ELC plan worked! (Meanwhile,at S-Guy's Dojo...) S-Guy: Remember,P is for pain,and F is Fire. Y-Guy: Oh! I though P was for ponies. S-Guy: Only on Nick Fanon. S-Guy: And remember S is for senses... Y-Guy: My friends! They're in trouble!!! S-Guy: No! You haven't finished your training. Y-Guy: I DONT CARE!!! They are in trouble!!!!!!!! S-Guy: You Only have one more attack to learn: C is for crazy. Now go! (Y-Guy runs to his friends) (Meanwhile) Nicky: Stupid Wetter! LT Shark: SHUT IT, BABY! Brandon: This is REALLY bad. MattBoo: Wait a minute...how i'm I trapped in a cell if i'm a boo? Invader Rob: How are humans conversing with irkens and boos. MattBoo: True. ????: I'm here guys! Gray: Y-Guy? (Y-Guy breaks them out of jail,and they fight LT Fan,Carrotsein,RACK,and Dr. Boom's army of evil letter creatures.) Dr. Boom: WE WILL RETURN! RACK: Derp, Herp, Derp. Y-Guy: Hey guys, wanna see my new powers? Everyone: Yeah!! (Y-Guy uses a bunch of letter attacks,and beats the tar out of LT Fan,who was trying to escape.) LT Fan: I hate you peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joe Wari: That was epic,Y-Guy. Smib: Who are you again? (Everybody beats up Smib with a baseball bat.) Nicky: DE Gray: END!! (Episode Ends) Category:Welcome to Nicktropolis Category:Sr.Wario Approved Category:David Cardino Approved